frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 11 - Zaklinacz Mórz
Witajcie :) Chyba jednak najlepiej wychodzi mi pisanie po nocach :P Co z tego, że rano muszę sobie przypominać jak mam na imię... Enjoy! Rozdział 11 - Zaklinacz Mórz Tydzień wcześniej, letnia rezydencja króla Iberii, Valencia nad Morzem Mediterreńskim '' - Witaj, matko. - zawołał radośnie książę Alexander, znajdując wreszcie królową Mercedes siedzącą na ławce w ogrodach i czytającą książkę. - Witaj, mój synu - przywitała go z ciepłym uśmiechem, a on uklęknął przed nią i ucałował jej dłoń. - Czy polowanie się udało? - Lasy wokół Valencii są o tej porze roku pełne zwierzyny. - odparł ze zwykłą dla siebie wesołością, siadając obok matki. - Ojcu udało się zastrzelić ogromnego odyńca, lecz później wpadliśmy na trop cudownej urody jelenia, który jednak wymknął się obławie. Ojciec przysiągł, że nie wróci do Madrytu, dopóki łeb rogacza nie zawiśnie w jego sali trofeów. - dodał i oboje uśmiechnęli się, znając upór z jakim król Carlos Filip uprawiał swoją ukochaną pasję. - Kiedy znów wyruszacie? - Jutro. Ojciec i tak ledwie uległ prośbom naganiaczy o konieczności powrotu do zamku, więc już nie może wytrzymać. - zażartował Alexander, lecz spoważniał, gdy dostrzegł w chabrowych oczach królowej nieokreślonego pochodzenia cień. - Czy coś się stało, matko? - zapytał troskliwie. - Jestem tylko zmęczona. Mój mały książę nie pozwala mi ostatnio zasnąć. - odpowiedziała i z uśmiechem pogładziła już wyraźnie zaznaczony brzuch. Była pewna, że mimo zaawansowanego wieku dla matki, urodzi zdrowego, silnego chłopca. Może wtedy jej mąż, raz na zawsze zapomni o tej przeklętej ''cualquiera*'' z Andaluzji... - Ponoć gdy dziecko mocno kopie, wyrośnie z niego wojownik. - powiedział Alexander, uśmiechając się do matki. Całe dzieciństwo był jedynakiem, lecz będąc już dorosłym mężczyzną i tak cieszył się, że w końcu będzie miał brata. Lub siostrę, ale o tym nie chciał mówić matce, bo Mercedes była pewna, że urodzi się drugi, królewski syn. W tym momencie podszedł do nich jeden ze służących i oznajmił księciu, że jego wysokość chce się z nim widzieć. - Z pewnością chce ze mną porozmawiać o polowaniu. Zobaczymy się na kolacji, matko. - powiedział z uśmiechem Alexander i ponownie, z szacunkiem ucałował dłoń królowej. - Na kolacji. - powtórzyła Mercedes patrząc, jak jej syn odchodzi dziarskim, sprężystym krokiem, wesoło gawędząc ze służącym. To był prawdziwy książę i następca tronu - silny, energiczny, charyzmatyczny i przystojny. Znakomity szermierz, honorowy rycerz, wrażliwy mężczyzna. Jej syn. Jej mały ''espada**. Uśmiech królowej zgasł jednak szybko, gdy usłyszała za plecami znajome kroki. Nauczyła się je rozpoznawać wśród setek innych, gdyż i nie sposób było ich pomylić. Ignoto chodził cicho jak śmierć, od czasu do czasu cicho szurając, jeśli chciał kogoś ostrzec, że się zbliża. Mimo to, nawet go słysząc, Mercedes i tak za każdym razem dostawała gęsiej skórki. - Cudowny chłopak. - powiedział swoim zimnym głosem, w którym nie kryła się ani odrobina szczerości. - Lecz nie jedyny następca tronu, jakiego znasz. - Jeśli przyszedłeś tu by mnie denerwować, to radzę ci, odejdź. - odparła wrogo, a jej twarz diametralnie zmieniła wyraz. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy Ignoto odwiedził ją kilka razy, za każdym razem wybierając moment, gdy była sama. Żadne straże i zamki nie były dla niego przeszkodą. Gdy rozmawiał z nią, czuła jego nienawiść, która podsycała jej własną i utwierdzała w przekonaniu, że co prawda czyni zło, ale zło, które jest konieczne. Nigdy jednak nie była intrygantką. To, co uczyniła niedługo po urodzeniu Alexandra oraz ponownie kilka lat temu było desperackim posunięciem jej zranionej, kobiecej dumy. Zastanawiała się wielokrotnie, czy rzeczywiście aż tak pragnie zemsty na księciu Rubénie Víctorze, by nie liczyć się z jej ceną. Ale Ignoto był wspaniałym mówcą. Potrafił dostrzec najdrobniejsze drzazgi wbite w jej serce, które zadawały ból przy nawet delikatnym poruszeniu - jak król śpiąc, wymawiał imię tej diabelskiej, kruczowłosej cualquiera, jego ślepe na cały świat spojrzenia, którymi darzył małego Rubéna, wreszcie sama twarz przeklętego księcia, którą kilka dni temu ujrzała pierwszy raz po tylu latach. Gdy spojrzała na nią wiedziała, że nigdy nie przestanie jej nienawidzić i tą nienawiść Ignoto umiejętnie rozpalał tak, że jej płomień palił wszelkie wątpliwości nawet wtedy, gdy poznała cały plan zemsty mężczyzny w czerni. Stała się milcząca, gdyż dogorywające wyrzuty sumienia dręczyły ją dniem i nocą, rozpaczliwie domagając się wysłuchania, nie mogła spać i schudła, mimo że przez wzgląd na zdrowie dziecka wręcz zmuszała się do jedzenia, które z trudem przechodziło jej przez gardło. - Nie to jest moim celem. - odparł bez cienia skruchy. - Przybyłem tu, gdyż odkryłem, że książę Rubén podsłuchał naszą wczorajszą rozmowę w czasie swojej przymusowej przechadzki po zamku. - Co takiego? Jakim cudem?! - wykrzyknęła królowa, lecz opamiętała się w porę i zniżyła głos do wściekłego szeptu. - Każę tym strażnikom łby poucinać! - Spokojnie, mí señora. ''- powiedział Ignoto, lecz uśmiechnął się perfidnie w duchu widząc, jak szybko w duszy królowej rozlały się czarne, cuchnące kałuże mroku. - Rozmawiałem z nim w celi. Chce odmówić udziału w przedstawieniu. - dodał spokojnie. - Jak możesz mówić o tym tak, jakby nic się nie stało? - syknęła groźnie. - Bez niego wszystko obróci się wniwecz! - Nie, jeśli zmusimy go, by został na zamku. - Jak chcesz to zrobić bez pomocy kajdan i tuzina strażników pod drzwiami jego celi? - spytała pogardliwie. Słyszała, do czego był zdolny książę Rubén Víctor. - Sprawię, że pozostanie tu dobrowolnie i dalej będzie odgrywał syna marnotrawnego, nawet bez jednego miecza wymierzonego w jego drogocenne gardło. - zapewnił Ignoto, a jego usta pod kapturem rozciągnęły się złowróżebnie. - Co będzie w stanie zmusić do tego człowieka, który dla zachowania honoru da się zabić i nie zgodzi się na żadne układy? - Odpowiedź jest prosta - odparł lekko Ignoto, rozchylając pelerynę i ukazując królowej przypiętą do pasa niewielką, czarną kuszę. - Miłość. * Obława zacieśniała koło. Szaleńcze ujadanie ogarów i chartów, czujących posokę rannego jelenia, roznosiło się po całym borze. Wtedy rozległ się krótki dźwięk rogu, dochodzący z drugiego końca lasu. Król Carlos Filip z uśmiechem triumfu uniósł do ust swój, wysadzany klejnotami i macicą perłową, fantazyjnie skręcony róg i zadął w niego długo, całą siłą swoich potężnych płuc. - Ruszamy! - rozkazał i popędził swojego rosłego siwka prosto w gęstwinę. Książę Alexander jechał tuż za nim, po prawej stronie ojca, na dereszowatej klaczy. Słońce przebijało się przez szumiące w górze liście, oświetlając drogę jeźdźcom złotymi refleksami, a delikatny wiatr studził ich rozpalone pogonią twarze. Ziemia dudniła wesoło pod kopytami wierzchowców, które wzniecały dookoła pył i zeschłe liście. Las tętnił życiem, ptaki stadami czmychały na widok króla i jego syna, rude ogony lisów przemykały im w oddali między drzewami, a ukryte w gęstwinie sarny obserwowały ich zaniepokojonymi spojrzeniami. Był to wręcz idealny dzień na udane polowanie. Główny naganiacz znów zadął w róg, tym razem dwukrotnie, a jego dźwięk rozległ się znacznie bliżej niż poprzednio. Jeleń pędził w ich kierunku, uciekając przed psami. Książę Alexander zwolnił do kłusa i ściągnął przewieszony przez plecy łuk, gotowy do dobicia zwierza, gdy tylko wyskoczy zza drzew. Ale król Carlos Filip pędził dalej galopem, pochłonięty pędem i wspomnieniem nieuchwytnego króla jeleni, który zaraz miał wpaść mu w objęcia. Już go widział. Przepiękny, o kasztanowo - płowej sierści, z nogami cienkimi jak brzozowe witki i mocnymi jak cięciwa łuku, bokami falującymi w niezmordowanym oddechu, szlachetną szyją łabędzia i porożu rozłożystym niczym korona dębu. Broczył krwią z głębokiej rany na zadzie, którą zadała mu strzała wystrzelona z daleka przez księcia Alexandra jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem obławy. Carlos widział w jego oczach panikę, lecz wiedział też, że królowie nigdy się nie poddają. Jeleń pędził prosto na niego. Król puścił wodze, sięgnął po łuk, po czym wyćwiczonym ruchem nałożył strzałę ma cięciwę i wymierzył. Czuł, jak brzechwa głaszcze go po brodatym policzku, jak jego wierzchowiec rytmicznie pędzi po soczystej ściółce, jak wiatr tylko czeka by zmylić lecącą strzałę. Wiedział jednak, że nie chybi. Nigdy nie chybiał. I wtedy jego koń potknął się o wystający korzeń, upadając na kolana. Król bezwładnie i gwałtownie wyleciał z siodła, kilka metrów do przodu. Zderzenie z twardą ziemią wydusiło całe powietrze z jego płuc, a żebra aż zatrzeszczały złowrogo, eksplodując bólem. Nie mógł nabrać oddechu, a ciemne plamki przysłoniły mu spojrzenie. Będąc w ogromnym, bolesnym szoku aż zapomniał o jeleniu, który wciąż pędził w jego kierunku. Książę Alexander, zachowując zimną krew, wymierzył i strzelił do zwierzęcia, lecz drżące z emocji dłonie sprawiły, że strzała wbiła się w łopatkę zwierzęcia, zamiast trafić w serce. Zaklął głośno wiedząc, że już nie zdąży wypuścić następnej strzały, nim jeleń stratuje jego ojca. - Ricardo, Juan, strzelajcie! - krzyknął w gęstwinę, gdzie kusznicy czuwali w ukryciu z bronią w gotowości. Nim dokończył, bełty wystrzeliły zza drzew niemal w tym samym momencie. Jeden z nich utkwił prosto w piersi jelenia ostatecznie wydzierając z niego życie, a drugi, zmylony przez nagłą zmianę kierunku biegu zwierzęcia, ominął jego tylną kończynę i wbił prosto w prawe ramię próbującego się podnieść władcy. - Ojcze! - krzyknął gardłowo książę Alexander i rzucił się biegiem do króla, potykając się o korzenie. Król Carlos Filip, znów rzucony na ziemię siłą rozpędzonego pocisku, już próbował się podnieść. Szok i pulsująca adrenalina zupełnie zignorowały ból, głęboko tkwiący bełt i plamę krwi rozchodzącą się po rozerwanym rękawie lnianej tuniki. - Ojcze, ostrożnie! Trzeba cię szybko zabrać do medyka! - zawołał Alexander, padając na kolana obok leżącego. - To tylko draśnięcie. Pomóż mi wstać, synu. - zbagatelizował to Carlos Filip i wspierając się na księciu zdrowym ramieniem, podniósł się i otrzepał z ziemi, po czym oparł się o rosły klon, by uspokoić oddech. Potężna budowa ciała i wręcz nadludzka wytrzymałość sprawiały, że żadna rana nie była mu straszna, choć gdy emocje opadły, ramię i klatkę piersiową zaczęły targać spazmy rwącego bólu. Mimo iż bełt tkwiący w ranie sam tamował krwawienie, to rubinowa plama szybko rozchodziła się po białym materiale, aż zajęła cały, prawy bok. - Ojcze, koniecznie musimy wracać – Alexander nie dał się tak łatwo przebłagać. – Silnie krwawisz, to niebezpieczne. Trzeba oczyścić ranę. - Synu, w bitwie o Ceutę zostałem postrzelony dwukrotnie i wytrwałem do końca. – zapewnił go król z uśmiechem. – Poza tym, dla takiej zdobyczy, to i tak niewielka cena. – dodał, patrząc roziskrzonym wzrokiem na cudownego jelenia, który leżał pokonany u jego stóp z pustymi oczami wpatrującymi się w niebo. Książę Alexander widząc, że nic nie zdziała przeciwko odwiecznej awersji ojca do wszelkich igieł, szwów, opatrunków i bezczynnego leżenia w łóżku, postanowił wyładować emocje na nieuważnych kusznikach. - Który z was to zrobił? - zwrócił się do nich ostro, odruchowo szukając dłonią rękojeści miecza, który jednak został przy siodle. Mężczyźni uklękli, nie mniej przejęci niż książę, a ich spojrzenia wyrażały bezbrzeżne zdumienie jak mogło dojść do tak ogromnej pomyłki. Oboje byli znakomitymi kusznikami, od lat niezawodnie chronili króla na polowaniach. Niższy i młodszy z nich, Ricardo, był blady jak trup, bo wiedział, że to Juan zastrzelił jelenia, ale mógł też przysiąc na wszystko, co było mu drogie, że jego bełt nie trafił władcy. - Ja chybiłem, paniczu. - przyznał się drżącym głosem, spuszczając wzrok. Spojrzenie księcia potrafiło żywcem spalić każdego, kto go rozgniewał. - Czy zapomniałeś jak się strzela? Albo może oślepiło cię słońce? Strzeliłeś do swojego króla! - pieklił się Alexander, nieświadomie zwijając dłonie w pięści. Nigdy nie potrafił opanować wrodzonego temperamentu. - Za pozwoleniem, wasza miłość, lecz Ricardo nie mógł ze swojego miejsca strzelić do jego wysokości. - wtrącił odważnie Juan, broniąc swojego młodszego towarzysza. - Ach, tak? To w takim razie do kogo należy bełt z żółto - czarnym pierzyskiem sterczący z ramienia mego ojca? Ricardo dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że pocisk tkwiący w ciele władcy ma charakterystyczne dla używanych przez niego bełtów, dwubarwne pierzysko. Choć było to niemal niemożliwe, pobladł jeszcze bardziej i nie mógł już wykrztusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. - Synu, spokojnie, to był wypadek. – przerwał mu król Carlos Filip. - Ależ ojcze... - Wystarczy, Alexandrze. Jeśli ktoś ich ukarze, to tylko ja. - uciął stanowczo władca i nakazał kusznikom wstać. Książę ukłonił się ojcu sztywno i bez słowa poszedł przyprowadzić jego wierzchowca, który wyszedł z zamieszania cały i zdrowy, i teraz skubał mech kilka metrów dalej. Ricardo i Juan, choć ręce wciąż im się trzęsły, zajęli się oskórowywaniem jelenia, a król usiadł pod drzewem, by nie męczyć potłuczonego ciała i przycisnął prawą rękę do piersi. Tym razem mógł tylko podziwiać wyjątkową zdobycz i był trochę zły, że nie przyczynił się chociaż do jej upolowania. Wtem, rana zaczęła go palić, jakby grot nagle zapłonął żywym ogniem. Rozsunął rozerwane strzępy rękawa i zauważył, że spuchnięta, zakrwawiona skóra przybiera niezdrowy, brudnozielony kolor. Nim jednak zdążył o tym powiedzieć synowi, kontury drzew stały się niewyraźne, odgłosy lasu zmieszały się w jedną, okropną kakofonię, a na czoło wystąpił mu zimny pot. Otworzył usta do krzyku, lecz język zdawał się twardy jak kamień. Po chwili bezwładnie osunął się na ziemię, a jego nienaturalnie rozszerzone źrenice pokryła mgła nieświadomości. Mężczyzna w czerni, ukryty w bezpiecznej odległości, obserwował uważnie jak książę Alexander przy pomocy kuszników, wsadza na grzbiet wierzchowca nieprzytomnego króla i wskakuje za nim na siodło, popędzając konia do szaleńczego galopu. Nie spodziewał się, że król Carlos Filip tak długo będzie opierał się truciźnie. Już zaczynał zastanawiać się, czy przypadkiem nie pomylił substancji, ale na szczęście wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Naciągnął kaptur głębiej na twarz, przypiął kuszę z powrotem do pasa i zniknął bezszelestnie wśród drzew. *** ''Statek królewski „Vannmannen”, Cieśnina Kaletańska, Morze Białe, obecnie Anna nigdy wcześniej nie widziała na własne oczy syren, lecz czytała o nich w różnych książkach i wiedziała, że posiadają one najcudowniejsze głosy ze wszystkich żyjących stworzeń, lecz jej wyobrażenia nawet w połowie nie oddawały tego, co teraz słyszała. Nie mogła się poruszyć, czuła, że gdyby tylko mogła do końca życia słuchać ich głosu obeszłaby się bez jedzenia, snu, ubrań i wszystkiego, co przyziemne. Byle tylko móc słuchać ich głosu… Coś jednak nie pozwalało jej się do końca zagubić w ich pieśni. Nie była to bowiem kusząca, zuchwała serenada wiodąca oczarowanych marynarzy w morskie odmęty, lecz smutna elegia, ściskająca za serce i zmuszająca łzy by płynęły bez opamiętania. Wydobywała z głębi duszy wspomnienia wszystkiego, co zostało utracone i poruszała zmysły zaklętą w niej tajemnicą nieuchronnego przemijania. Gdy zbliżyły się do statku, śpiew nagle ustał, a syreny zaczęły płynąć w milczeniu, otaczając „Wodnika” jak eskorta i nie bacząc na to, że zmierzają w przeciwnym kierunku. Co jakiś czas, jedna z nich wynurzała przepiękną twarz i spoglądała na obserwujących ją ludzi wzrokiem pełnym bólu i smutku. Pierwszy z otępienia otrząsnął się kapitan Kvist, który przebiegł pomiędzy stojącymi jak słupy soli marynarzami i zadzwonił dzwonkiem, którym zwykle bosman wzywał na posiłki. Długi, natarczywy, nietypowy sygnał ściągnął na pokład pozostałych marynarzy i gwardzistów, a także księdza, który przybiegł z brewiarzem w dłoni, lekarza, gotowego natychmiast przyjść z pomocą w razie gdyby dzwonek oznajmiał, że komuś stała się krzywda, a także samą, zaniepokojoną królową. Na widok Elsy marynarze otrząsnęli się z otępienia, lecz wciąż nikt nie wiedział, co ma robić. Kristoff, gdy spostrzegł co się dzieje, natychmiast podbiegł do Anny, delikatnie odciągnął ją od nadburcia i zasłonił własnym ciałem, w razie gdyby któraś syrena zamierzała zaatakować. - Trzeba zaśpiewać. – szepnął admirał Fredriksen i pobiegł na kasztel dziobowy, po czym wychylił się nad wodę. - Piękne stworzenia, niebiańskie głosy, cóż tam szeptacie, kogo szukacie? – zaśpiewał donośnie i melodyjnie, znacznie piękniej niż ktokolwiek się po nim spodziewał. - Miły dźwięk dobiega z góry, mężczyzna śpiewa jak dzwon, czy wyratuje nas od zguby, gdy nad grzmi nami żałoby grom? – odpowiedział mu we wspólnym języku chór kilku dziewczęcych głosów, słodkich i delikatnych jak dźwięk strumyka, lecz nie mniej smutnych od tych śpiewających poprzednio. - Cóż wam się stało, morskie anioły, cóż straciłyście, gdzie płynęłyście? – admirał Fredriksen wciąż kontynuował śpiew, a cała załoga przenosiła zdumione spojrzenia to na syreny, to na kapitana straży. - Córki moje zmogła żałość, ludzki panie, okaż litość. Słuchaj głosu mego ludu, ich królowa czeka cudu. Kto przywróci jedno z jej dzieci, które w nocy zabrały sieci? Brat mój, druga połowa mej duszy, zniknął w odmętach, rażony z kuszy. Daj mi panie wejść na pokład, ulżyj morskiej pani, znajdź na me serce nadziei okład, nim pogrążę się w czarnej otchłani. Ten kobiecy głos uderzył w nawet najbardziej zamknięte w sobie serca i dusze. Niski, pociągający, najdonośniejszy i najcudowniejszy z całego chóru, przesiąknięty był goryczą i tęsknotą, która nawet najstarszych marynarzy doprowadziła do ukradkowych łez współczucia dla pogrążonej w żałobie Królowej Syren. Admirał Fredriksen zwrócił się do Elsy, która zarówno jako kobieta, jak i ktoś, kto również doznał tragicznej straty, potrafiła odczuć dwa razy mocniej ból morskiej pani. Zdjęta dreszczem przejęcia, zdołała jedynie skinąć głową. - Nie martw się, pani, zrobimy co w naszej mocy, by udzielić ci rady i wszelkiej pomocy. – zapewnił admirał syrenę kojącym głosem. - Refuj żagle! – rozkazał kapitan głośno, by otrząsnąć marynarzy z otępienia i pobiegł do steru orientując się, że nikt za nim nie stoi i okręt zbacza z kursu. Marynarze zaczęli wspinać się po olinowaniu zwinnie jak pająki po sieci i po kilku minutach żagle zostały zwinięte, a statek wytracił całą swoją prędkość. Wtedy bosman rozwinął drabinę sznurkową przymocowaną do lewego nadburcia. Syreny rozstąpiły się, by przepuścić swoją królową i gdy tylko ta dotknęła dłońmi drabinki, zniknęły w głębinie. Bosman już chciał odwrócić się skromnie, lecz nagle na jego oczach rozpoczęła się metamorfoza, od której wprost nie mógł oderwać oczu. Łuski pokrywające całą dolną część ciała syreny zafalowały i zaczęły przesuwać w górę ciała zasłaniając nagi brzuch i piersi, a ogon zamienił się w parę najprawdziwszych, ludzkich nóg. Królowa Syren wspięła się więc po szczeblach bez problemu, a gdy tylko jej smukłe, długie palce chwyciły krawędź nadburcia, wszyscy marynarze odruchowo się cofnęli. Gwardziści stanęli w zwartym szyku po obu stronach Elsy, a Kristoff mocno ścisnął drżącą z obawy i ekscytacji dłoń stojącej za nim Anny. Bosman uprzejmie ofiarował syrenie dłoń, którą ta przyjęła z wdzięcznością gdy tylko postawiła bosą stopę na nadburciu i zeszła na pokład. Wśród załogi przeszedł cichy szmer zachwytu, a marynarze zaczęli przeciskać się między sobą, ośmieleni zarówno "ludzkim" wyglądem Królowej Syren jak i przede wszystkim jej urodą, która zdecydowanie nie należała do świata ludzi. Morska pani była bardzo wysoka i smukła, o wdzięcznej talii i kształtach, których mogła pozazdrościć jej każda kobieta. Długie włosy, już zupełnie suche, dzięki magii otaczającej syrenę, sięgały jej aż za pośladki, a ich barwa sprawiała, że każdy kto je widział, zachodził w głowę, jak syrenie udało się zapleść w nie żywe promienie wschodzącego słońca. Największym cudem okazała się jednak twarz Królowej Syren. Wedle rozmaitych legend, syreny dlatego uważane były za najpiękniejsze stworzenia na świecie, gdyż potrafiły odczytać z umysłu mężczyzny obraz niewiasty, która była dlań ideałem urody i przybierały jej twarz w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, tylko jeszcze tysiąckroć cudowniejszą. Kobiety natomiast widziały w twarzy syreny wizerunek tej, której piękno najbardziej podziwiały lub też którego skrycie zazdrościły. Dlatego też syrena miała w jednym czasie oczy duże i turkusowe, wąskie i miodowe lub przenikliwe i orzechowe, nos poważnie prosty, figlarnie zadarty i okrągły, usta soczyście malinowe, wąskie i koralowe lub blade o tajemniczym wyraźnie. Tym razem jednak Królowa Syren nie przybyła by hipnotyzować marynarzy, więc świadomie powstrzymywała moc swojej magii, choć miała z tym wyraźne problemy i raz po razie któryś z marynarzy tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Wreszcie syrena dostrzegła w tym zamieszaniu, stojącą spokojnie wśród gwardzistów, królową Elsę. Ruszyła w jej kierunku, a załoga rozstępowała się z szacunkiem. Jej suknia z łusek falowała przy każdym kroku, mieniąc się w ostatnich promieniach zachodzącego słońca wszystkimi odcieniami zieleni, od grynszpanu, przez soczysty malachit i intensywny szmaragd, po niemalże głęboką czerń. - Witaj, Elso, pani Arendelle. - powitała ją dźwięcznie i choć już nie śpiewała, jej głos zachował swój nieodparty czar. Następnie skłoniła lekko głowę, a dostojne, władcze rysy jej prawdziwej twarzy i pełne mocy duże, intensywnie złote oczy, nie dawały cienia wątpliwości, że to prawdziwa królowa. - Zdradź mi swoje imię, morska pani, bym i ciebie mogła powitać z należnym szacunkiem. - odpowiedziała uprzejmie Elsa, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że co chwila twarz syreny zmieniała się w cudowne oblicze Idun. Wtedy syrena otworzyła usta, lecz nie wydobyły się z nich żadne zrozumiałe słowa, jedynie melodyjne dźwięki przypominające radosny śmiech dziecka, szum fal i dzwonienie srebrnych dzwoneczków. - Tak brzmi moje imię. Lecz ludzie południa, przez wzgląd na barwę mych łusek, zwą mnie Esmeraldą. - odparła syrena. - Witaj na moim statku, Esmeraldo, Królowo Syren. - przywitała ją oficjalnie Elsa, oddając ukłon. Następnie podeszły do siebie i wedle zwyczaju położyły dłonie na swoich ramionach, by wymienić trzy krótkie pocałunki w policzki, jak zwykle witały się królowe. Elsa trochę obawiała się tego powitania, ale nie mogła zlekceważyć etykiety. Morska pani, choć była najwyższą kobietą jaką spotkała, okazała się jednak najzupełniej ludzka, co dodatkowo wzmagało współczucie królowej wobec jej tragedii. - Płynie ze mną również moja siostra, księżniczka Anna. - zwyczaj nakazywał przedstawić wszystkich obecnych wysoko urodzonych, więc Elsa wyciągnęła rękę w stronę siostry, dodając jej odwagi spojrzeniem. Anna wychynęła zza ramienia Kristoffa i z policzkami płonącymi ekscytacją, zbliżyła się do Esmeraldy. Po wymienieniu ukłonów, księżniczka nie mogła już dłużej powstrzymać swojej bezpośredniej natury. - Jak to się dzieje, że tak dużo wiesz o zwyczajach ludzi, pani? - spytała bezpośrednio, ze wzrokiem pełnym ciekawości. - Morze dużo wie. - odparła tajemniczo Esmeralda, a delikatny uśmiech na moment rozświetlił jej smutną twarz. - Opowiedz nam, co się wydarzyło. - poprosiła Elsa szybko, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując lawinę pytań ze strony Anny. Syrena westchnęła ciężko, a jej wzrok napełnił się wręcz fizycznym bólem. - Ja i moi poddani żyliśmy od dziesiątek lat u wschodnich wybrzeży Iberii w zgodzie z mieszkańcami przybrzeżnych miasteczek, jako jeden z ostatnich pokojowo nastawionych do ludzi rodów. Jednak niedawno coś się zmieniło, nasza magia osłabła, a wraz z nią i my. Dziwni ludzie zaczęli kręcić się po morzu i pewnej nocy moja najmłodsza córka zaplątała się w sieci rzucone przez nich do wody – tu głos Esmeraldy załamał się na samo wspomnienie, a po jej policzkach spłynęły dwie, złote łzy. Królowa Syren zebrała je i zamknęła w dłoni jak drogocenne kamienie. - Mój młodszy brat rzucił się jej na pomoc, lecz mężczyźni na okręcie przestrzelili mu ogon z kuszy i już więcej go nie zobaczyłam. Prawdopodobnie wciągnęli na pokład, bo wyczułam, że morze również za nim płacze. Moi poddani poczuli, że nie są tam już bezpieczni i chcieli uciekać na północ, a ja, jako królowa, nie mogłam ich narażać, choć wiedziałam, że wtedy nie odzyskam córki i brata. Wiem jednak, że oboje żyją, a mój brat wrócił do morza. Dlatego w drodze na północ, gdy widzę statek, pytam się jego załogę czy nie widziała gdzieś mego brata. - zakończyła Esmeralda głosem pełnym żałości. - Jak on wygląda? - zapytała Elsa rzeczowym, uspokajającym tonem, mimo iż nie było dużych szans na to, że po drodze napotkali jakiegoś syrena. - Synowie morza rodzą się rzadko i mają oni niezwykłe zdolności. Mój brat potrafi zmienić swój wygląd tak, iż nawet ja niejednokrotnie nie mogę go rozpoznać. Ma delikatne rysy twarzy, jasną cerę, włosy krótkie o barwie takiej jak moje. Jedynie jego oczy zawsze pozostają niezmienne - odbija się w nich głębia wszystkich mórz świata. Ludzie zwą go: El Encantador de los Mares, Zaklinaczem Mórz, gdyż potrafi sprawić, że nawet rozszalałe bałwany są mu bez reszty posłuszne. Elsa powiodła wzrokiem po marynarzach i gwardzistach, lecz wszyscy ze smutkiem kręcili głowami. Esmeralda, widząc to, posmutniała. Jej i tak wątła nadzieja, po raz kolejny została zgaszona. - Dokąd się udajesz? - zwróciła się do Elsy, po chwili ciężkiego milczenia. - Płynę z misją dyplomatyczną do Valencii. - odparła królowa, a syrena na te słowa spojrzała jej głęboko w oczy. Elsa musiała odwrócić wzrok, bo twarz Esmeraldy zmieniła się gwałtownie w twarz Idun, dokładnie tak samo piękną jak ją zapamiętała i do której jej własne oblicze było tak podobne. Pokusa by znów zobaczyć mamę jak żywą była ogromna, lecz Elsa wiedziała, że sycenie się złudzeniami jedynie rozerwie już zasklepione blizny. Wszystko wyglądało dokładnie jak w jej wspomnieniach, lecz nie oczy. Te nie widziały w niej córki, nic o niej nie wiedziały i nie miały w sobie bezgranicznej miłości. Patrzenie w nie dodatkowo potęgowało ból. To były oczy Esmeraldy i nic poza tym. - Magia jest niespokojna, myślę, że wiesz to dobrze, Elso z Arendelle. Nie potrafię wyczuć, czy coś ci zagraża, lecz niczyja moc nie jest ostatnimi czasy bezpieczna. Iberia to kraj, gdzie panuje pokój, a ludzie są szczęśliwi. Mimo to, morze, niebo i ziemia wstrzymały tam oddech. Proszę, byście wszyscy mieli oczy szeroko otwarte, na południu gęstnieje mgła. - ostatnie zdanie skierowała do całej załogi. Marynarze popatrzyli po sobie z niepokojem, zastanawiając się, czy ich królowej, księżniczce i im wszystkim może coś grozić ze strony Iberyjczyków lub samej, potężnej magii. - Król Iberii obiecał przyjąć nas z szacunkiem i sympatią, więc ze strony jego i jego poddanych nie mamy się czego obawiać. Jeśli chodzi o magię, moja moc jest niespokojna, lecz jestem w stanie ją okiełznać. - ogłosiła Elsa, dziwiąc się, że jej głos zabrzmiał tak pewnie, gdy cała trzęsła się wewnątrz. Esmeralda spojrzała na nią nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem, jakby znała całą prawdę. Była jednak pod wrażeniem odwagi tej jakże młodej władczyni, która nie tylko zmagała się z potężną mocą, ale i płynęła z podniesionym czołem do miejsca, gdzie wszystkie wahania miały swoje źródło. - Muszę płynąć dalej na północ, nie mogę tracić nadziei, że mój brat gdzieś tam jest. - powiedziała syrena, wpatrując się w horyzont tak, jakby za moment miała tam ujrzeć twarz Zaklinacza Mórz. - Proszę, zachowaj moje łzy jako wyraz wdzięczności za wysłuchanie i współczucie. Łzy syreny potrafią wyrwać z objęć śmierci nawet najciężej rannego. - zapewniła Esmeralda, sięgając po dłoń Elsy i kładąc na niej dwa złote kryształki. Następnie pożegnała się z nią i Anną wedle etykiety. - Który z was powitał nas tak pięknym śpiewem? - zapytała, zwracając się do mężczyzn. Admirał Fredriksen, stojący po prawej ręce królowej, wystąpił do przodu i ukłonił się nisko. Esmeralda podeszła do niego z uśmiechem i stanęła z nim twarzą w twarz, niemal dorównując mu wzrostem. - Jeszcze nikt na żadnym okręcie, które minęłyśmy w drodze, nie zwrócił się do nas w tak ukochany przez mój lud sposób. Jak masz na imię? - zapytała z ciekawością. - Bjørn Fredriksen, pani. Słyszałem, że syreny lubią, gdy się do nich śpiewa i tylko wtedy są gotowe odpowiedzieć. - odparł skromnie admirał, lecz za wszelką cenę unikał wzroku Esmeraldy. - Widzę, że gdy przybieram twarz, którą widzę w twoich oczach, sprawiam ból twemu sercu. - zauważyła Królowa Syren. - Nie chcę byś przeklinał mnie gdy wrócę do morza, więc pozwól mi to wynagrodzić, jak i również podziękować za radość, którą sprawiłeś memu ludowi swym głosem. Esmeralda zamknęła oczy i zaczęła śpiewać w tym samym, nieznanym języku, w jakim zdradziła swoje prawdziwe imię. Gdy skończyła, ujęła twarz admirała w swoje smukłe dłonie i pocałowała go delikatnie ku ogromnemu zaskoczeniu całej załogi i przede wszystkim samego admirała. - To jest mój dar dla ciebie, Bjørn. Odkryjesz go, gdy przyjdzie pora. - powiedziała tajemniczo, uśmiechając się serdecznie do kompletnie zamroczonego Fredriksena. Gdy podeszła do nadburcia, jeszcze raz ukłoniła się Elsie, po czym zwinnie wyskoczyła za burtę i z cichym pluskiem zniknęła w głębinie. * - (hiszp.) niezbyt miłe określenie kobiety ** - (hiszp.) fechtmistrz Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania